Open Heart, Open Arms
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Steve McGarrett never imagined what would happen during his next case. An old flame appears and secrets are uncovered. What happens when one of these new secrets is pushing him further away than he already is? How can he keep this secret safe from harm?
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! Love you guys! This is my first chapter story that is not Law & Order: SVU. So, hopefully, you guys like this. I haven't seen every episode and I get into it on occasion. I pray to God that this story won't be awful!**

Steve woke up to his ringing phone. He groaned, knowing that a call at this hour meant work. He picked up his phone. "McGarrett."

"Hey Steve, we got a crime scene here. I'll text you the address." Danny said into the phone as he looked around his house, getting ready to head to the crime scene.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Steve said, hanging up and putting his phone on his nightstand. He ran a hand down his face before getting out of bed. He changed and headed out to his car before driving through the city to get to the address Danny sent to him. He walked into the crime scene and saw Danny. "What do we have?"

Danny walked over with Steve to Max who was examining the body. "Well, we have a very disgusting looking body." Danny said, pointing to the body. The body was tied to a chair with ropes and tape. Tape was over the guy's mouth. There were puncture marks all over his body from some sort of knife. His face was caked in so much blood that they could see half the features of his face.

Steve took a minute to take full visual of the body. "This guy must've really pissed off somebody."

"I've already counted the amount of stab wounds on his body. He has over thirty of them, but none of them killed him. Whoever did this knew how to torture people." Max said, pointing out the small amount of blood loss on the rest of the body. "I'd say he died from this blow to the back of the head. I can tell you for sure once I examine him further, but I'm sure that is the cause."

"Thanks Max!" Steve said, patting Max's shoulder as he left the room. People from the lab started collecting fibers from the body before carrying it out. Danny started looking around the floor at the blood splatter.

Steve looked at the pictures on the desk in the room and noticed a familiar face. Danny came over and saw Steve looking at the picture weirdly. "See someone you know?"

Steve glanced up at Danny before answering with a nod. "Yeah, I dated that girl a long time ago." He said, pointing to a red head in one of the pictures. "This picture was taken in New York." He stated, pointing to the Statue of Liberty in the background.

"So, our vic knew your ex. This could be interesting." Danny smirked, putting his hands in his pockets. "We should probably talk to her. Do you remember her name?"

"Uh, Chelsea Burns. Her number is probably in the guy's phone. Did we find that?" Steve asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, it was already bagged. We can check it later. If she lives in New York, I doubt there's a whole lot she knows about him."

Steve nodded in agreement before looking around the room. "Whoever killed him took his laptop." He said pointing to the laptop case with no laptop inside.

"Well, if it was a laptop he got from work, we may be able to track it. Some companies put chips in there computers so nobody goes off with them." Danny suggested. He watched as Steve continued to look around the room. "See, this is where you come up with something to say that pisses me off and I come back with a smart remark about it."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out how Chelsea would know this guy." Steve explained. "I haven't seen her in sixteen years."

Danny's eyes widened slightly. "Sixteen years ago? Is your mind just like a big room of filing cabinets? How do you remember a girl from sixteen years ago?"

Steve sighed. "I told you; we dated." He looked at the picture again and grabbed before sliding the photo out of the frame. He looked at the back. _Chelsea and I February 2012_ "This photo was taken last year."

"So, once the blood is cleared from this guy's face, he should look similar to this." Danny nodded and headed towards the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Steve said before putting the photo back in its frame. He made sure somebody bagged it before leaving with Danny. They walked into the squad room, seeing Chin in front of their monitor. "Did Max come back with a report yet?"

Chin shook his head. "No, but we confirmed his ID and looked through his phone. He put almost every meeting he had into his schedule. If we find out what time he died, we may just find out who he was with at the time?"

Danny nodded and handed the phone to Steve. "Did you want to call this Chelsea person?"

"What? Now don't believe me about dating her?" Steve asked, taking the phone.

"No, I really don't. That girl was extremely hot. She is out of your league." Danny stated, his hand resting on the counter.

"Oh, like she's in yours." Steve said, shocked and amused at the same time.

Chin interrupted their argument. "Why don't I call her and tell her that we need to talk to her?" He took the phone and walked away, going through the phone to call Chelsea.

Danny smirked at Steve. "You didn't date that chick, right?"

"Why is it so hard to believe I dated her? It wasn't for long. I had to leave to come here and she had to go back to New York." Steve explained, resting his palms on the countertop in front of him.

"That sounds like something from a movie. You're making this up as you go." Danny said shaking is head.

Steve shook his head. "She will just have to come here and prove you wrong."

Chin came over holding up the phone. "She is coming as soon as she can. She asked if you were going to be here." He said looking at Steve.

"And?" Steve asked, curious as to why she would want to avoid him. Sure, they dated and only split because of being on separate land masses, but they parted on good terms.

"She said she has something to tell you when she gets here. Something that she didn't mention when you two were dating." Chin sighed with a shrug.

Danny stepped in. "Wait, wait, wait, whoa-ho, did she use those exact words?"

Chin smiled. "She said that she had something to tell Steve that she didn't tell him before. She did not use the word dating."

"So, we still have to wait to find out." Danny smirked, holding up his hands. Chin rolled his eyes with a chuckle before heading towards his desk.

"Did she tell you what it was about?" Steve asked, ignoring Danny's remark.

Chin turned to Steve while holding his office door open. "No, she didn't give me a clue about it."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Steve stared at his computer screen, too distracted to really focus on his work. His mind was working out different things that Chelsea could have to tell him. It could be nothing and it could be something big. Like, she was married or she could have a family of her own now. His eyes darted up to meet her walking through the door. She had long red hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her green eyes shined from the lights above her as she looked around frantically. When she caught site of him, he stood up and walked out to her. "Steve!" She breathed.

"Hey Chelsea." He said before she hugged him. Steve was caught a little off guard, but brought his arms around her to hug her back.

"Somebody called about my friend George. They said that I should come down here to identify him. Steve, what happened?" Chelsea asked, obviously worried about her friend.

Steve sighed. "We found a body this morning in his home. It'd be good if we got an ID from a friend if it is him."

Chelsea teared up, but nodded. "Okay. Let's get it over with."

Steve took her down outside the autopsy room, to a window that looked inside. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded once before he knocked on the window. A light turned on to show the body.

"That's not George." Chelsea said shaking her head. "That's not him. Why was that guy in George's house?"

"I don't know, but my team and I are going to find out, okay?" Steve reassured her. Chelsea nodded. "Are you staying on the island?"

Chelsea shook her head. "I have to get back to New York. I have work on Monday." She a hand through her hair. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about that."

"About what?" Steve asked, confused as to why she would be talking about New York with him.

"Well.." Chelsea started, avoiding his eyes. "I need to go back, but my daughter wants to stay here." She looked up at him and sighed. "And, by my daughter, I mean our daughter."

Steve's eyes widened. "Our daughter? As in, I have a daughter?"

Chelsea nodded her head. "Yeah, she's down at the beach. I told her to meet me here in ten minutes. She wants to stay here and you don't know her. I was just wondering if you'd watch her for a couple of weeks. If you don't want to, I understand. This is kind of being sprung on you and all, but I thought I'd ask. She is your daughter. You have the right to know her."

"You didn't tell me until now?" Steve asked, the anger bubbling towards the surface.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you. You left to go back home. I moved to New York for my job. We couldn't have a child raised like that." Chelsea apologized, trying to explain her reasoning.

"What's her name?" Steve asked, staring her dead in the eyes.

Chelsea sighed. "Well, you told me your grandfather died in Pearl Harbor on _U.S.S. Arizona_. So, I named her Arizona McGarrett. I knew she'd be a McGarrett at heart, so I gave her that name."

Steve exhaled slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. On the one hand, he was behind mad about the fact that he didn't know he had a daughter and he wasn't finding out about it until now. On the other hand, he had to thank the woman in front of him for thinking of him when coming to terms with their daughter. And, at that moment, he just really wanted to meet her. "I'll take care of her. I'll get to know her and actually meet her. When are you coming back?"

"Probably the end of the month. It's summer. If she wants to, she can stay out here all summer if that's okay with you, of course." Chelsea informed him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course, she can stay." Steve frowned. He looked around quickly before looking back at her. "Can I meet her now?"

Chelsea looked at him a moment before nodding. "She's outside. Ironically, the moment we stepped outside, she said Hawaii feels like home."

Steve followed her as they headed through the building. "How does she like New York?"

"She hates everything but the judo classes she can take. Well, I can't say that. She loves going to the theatre." Chelsea informed him as she pushed open another door.

"Theatre as in movies?" Steve asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"She likes those, but she loves seeing plays." Chelsea explained, sighing when she saw him roll his eyes. "You are going to have to learn to compromise with her."

Steve wanted to growl at her, but decided against it. They walked outside and he knew immediately who she was. A girl with long brown hair was standing in the grass. She had black shorts, a bright blue loose fitting shirt, and black stiletto heels. "I can see she got your fashion sense."

"Yeah, but she got your balance. She can run in those shoes like you run in yours." Chelsea breathed before heading over to her daughter. "Arizona?"

The girl turned to them and Steve had to recollect himself. She had his eyes. "Mom, I don't care what you say. I am moving here someday." She grinned.

Chelsea smiled lightly. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised." She looked up at Steve. "I told you that your father lived in Hawaii for most of his life." She looked back at Arizona. "This is him."

Arizona froze as she looked at Steve. "Uh, hi." She said, holding out her hand.

Steve took it and shook her hand, shocked by the protective feeling he already had for her. "Hi, I'm sorry we had to meet like this." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry you have me as a daughter." Arizona smirked. Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

"Arizona!" Chelsea snapped.

"Sorry, but it's true. I'm going to be brutally honest with this man." Arizona quipped before walked around in the grass, barefoot.

Chelsea heaved out a breath. "Sorry about her. She just doesn't understand the fact that I didn't tell you she existed. For some reason, my father put it in her head that you abandoned us."

Steve sighed. "It's fine. She's a teenager who's never talked to her father. She's probably confused. And, I like honesty."

"I know. She takes after you in that department." Chelsea groaned with a small smile. "Well, you can pick her up tonight at the hotel. I'll call you and give you more details."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Steve said looking at Arizona.

Arizona started walking to their car. "Not looking forward to it!"

Chelsea let out a high pitched groaned. "I can't believe her." She looked up at Steve. "Are you sure you want her here with you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Steve nodded before smiling lightly. "Go, you have work as do I. I'll come by around five." Chelsea nodded before heading off to the car.

Steve walked back up to his office to find Chin and Danny there. "Well, what'd she have to say?" Chin asked as Steve sat down in his office chair.

"She has a daughter." Steve managed out, still shocked.

"Well, she dated you. You aren't exactly Brad Pitt or anything." Danny said with a small smile.

"She's mine." Steve said, looking out the glass of his office.

Chin furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Steve let out a breath and put his hand on his desk, tapping it whenever he said a word. "Her daughter is my daughter. I'm a father."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! I am listening to Cher right now! Love her!**

"So, let me get this straight." Danny demanded as they pulled up to the hotel Chelsea was staying at. "Your daughter hates you because her grandfather told her that you abandoned her, even though, Chelsea told her otherwise?"

"Yes." Steve nodded before getting out of the car.

Danny got out of his side and walked beside Steve to the front doors. "This girl should be interesting."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Her name is Arizona. She's fifteen and she already wants to live here. The only problem is that she has to stay with me."

"Do you want her to stay with you?" Danny asked as they walked through the lobby.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I've lived on my own for years now. I don't even know this girl. I don't know my daughter. I want to get to know her better because I want her to like me." Steve explained. "I don't even know how to explain this. Even this morning, when I shook her hand, I already wanted to protect her from every potential danger in the world."

Danny smirked. "You finally understand my feelings about Grace." He pressed the button to the elevator. "So, how much does she hate you?"

Steve groaned, rubbing a hand down his face as they stepped onto the elevator. "I told her I'd pick her up later and she said she wasn't looking forward to it."

"Great." Danny chuckled.

They both walked out of the elevator when they reached the right floor. Walking down the hallway, Steve looked for the right room number. "Here it is." Steve sighed as he stopped in front of the brown wooden doors. He knocked on the door and watched as Danny looked around the hallway. "Something catch your eye?"

"Just looking around." Danny said, his hands in his pockets.

The hotel door opened to show Arizona with one ear bud in her ear. She took one look at Steve before looking at Danny. "Who's that?"

Steve glanced at Danny. "He's my partner. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag." Arizona nodded before turning, looking down at her phone. "Mom! The guy that abandoned us and claims to be my father is here!" She yelled before going into her room.

Steve glared at Danny when he snickered. Chelsea walked out of her room. "Sorry again." She groaned before looking at Danny. "Uh, who are you?"

"Danny, I'm Steve's partner." Danny said, holding out his hand.

"Ah, well, keep him safe. I don't need him getting shot or anything while my daughter is here." Chelsea nodded, shaking his hand.

Steve glared at her. "_Our _daughter." He turned when he saw Arizona come out of her room. She had a bag rolling behind her, one over her shoulder, and another in her hand. "Wow. How much stuff did you need?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "More than this. My other bag is in my room. Would you like to get it for me?"

"Sure." Steve breathed before going into the bedroom and grabbing her other bag. He rolled it out to the other room, surprised at how easily it rolled. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah." Arizona nodded before looking at her mother. "Bye Mom."

Chelsea smiled lightly at her and hugged her daughter. "Bye sweetie. I'll miss you."

Arizona nodded into her mother's shoulder. "I'll miss you too." She pulled back and smiled lightly at her mother. "I'll call you. Actually, you should call me since you're going to be working and five hours ahead of us."

Chelsea nodded with a chuckle as her eyes started to fill with tears. "Yeah, I will. Have fun with your father? Go easy on him. He's a first time father."

"Fine." Arizona groaned, rolling her eyes. She walked towards the door, waving at her mother, before heading for the elevators.

"Take care of her." Chelsea said looking up at Steve.

"Yeah, I will." Steve nodded before patting her shoulder. "I will. I'll talk to you later." With that, he left the room with Danny, joining his daughter in the elevator. "We can take you back to the house and get you settled in. There are some people you should probably meet before we do anything else."

Arizona adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Who?"

Steve looked down at her. "Well, for starters, your grandmother. Then, I have a friend named Catherine."

"When he says friend, he means girlfriend. He just never describes her that way." Danny mumbled to her, making her smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you two are going to get along." When the elevator doors opened, he let Arizona walk out first before following her. Again, the bag in his hand caught his attention. "Why is this bag so light?"

Arizona glanced at the bag before walking out of the hotel and into the sunshine from the setting sun. "There's nothing in it."

"You brought an empty bag?" Steve asked as he popped the trunk to the car.

"Souvenirs! Hello?" Arizona said as if it was obvious. "I'm going to be here for a while. I will do some shopping and I will need extra room. It wasn't a big deal. Mom's boyfriend works for the airport. It didn't cost anything."

Steve starting putting the bags in the trunk. "Your mom has a boyfriend?"

Arizona stared at him, holding her phone in her hands. "She's not a hermit if that's what your trying to comprehend. Yes, she has a boyfriend. I've already had three other 'Dad's' if you want to call them that."

"Wow!" Danny muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Talk about tough love."

"Tell me about it." Arizona chuckled.

Danny's jaw dropped. "Wow! You chuckle just like your dad. It's scary."

Arizona and Steve looked at each other for a moment before she looked away. "I'm going to get in the car." She hurried to the passenger side and got into the car quickly.

"Thanks for making things awkward." Steve said sarcastically.

"Awkward? Oh, now I'm the reason things are awkward between you two? That makes perfect sense." Danny quipped back as they both got into the car. Steve started it. "Next time, how about I blame you and we'll see how that goes?"

Steve smirked. "Well, we'll see. Maybe we can get Grace here and start this all over again."

"You bring my daughter into this and we have problems." Danny reminded him.

"Got it, Danno." Steve smirked. Danny lifted his hands and forced himself not to grab Steve's head and squeeze.

Arizona leaned forward with a smile. "Do you two always fight like an old married couple?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Are you buckled in? I want you buckled in. We could go into chase at any moment."

"Fine, Mr. Bossypants." Arizona sassed before leaning back in the leather seat and buckling herself in. "When did you become such a father?"

"This morning." Steve informed her with a firm nod and looked at Danny who was grinning. "I don't want another word about it."

Danny chuckled. "I just love that I have somebody else to help me make fun of you." Arizona laughed in the back seat. Steve couldn't help but smile looking back at his daughter.

**Please review! You guys are great! I love love love reviews, if you didn't know! Hahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

"Mom! I'm home." Steve called into the house as he held the door open for Arizona.

"Well, you're home early." Doris stated before walking out of the kitchen. "What happened to your- well, hello."

Steve smiled lightly and put a hand on Arizona's back. "Mom, this is Arizona. Arizona, this is my mom."

Arizona smiled and shook Doris's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Doris grinned back, feeling like she knew this girl. "I don't mean to sound rude, but do I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh, well, you know my dad really well." Arizona informed her, running a hand through her hair. She looked up at Steve, waiting for him to take over. "Steve..."

Doris looked up at her son and waited until he looked at her. "Steve, what's going on?"

Steve looked down at Arizona and sighed. "Mom, Arizona is the daughter I never knew about. I literally just found out about her this morning." Arizona rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Daughter?" Doris asked before looking at Arizona, tears filling her eyes. She pulled her into a hug quickly, holding her tight. Arizona looked up at Steve. He shrugged. "I can't believe you didn't tell me the moment you found out." She pulled back and grinned at Arizona. "Well, you are beautiful, healthy. You fit in the family." Arizona chuckled. "Wow, you sound just like Steve." Doris said shocked before looking at Steve. "We will discuss this later, but I want to move my granddaughter in and get to know her better if you don't mind."

"Actually, I was going to do that." Steve sighed. "I haven't really gotten to talk to her at all." He looked at his mother, knowing she was going to fight him on this. "She is going to need more than what is in those suitcases. You can take her shopping sometime while I'm at work."

Doris looked at Arizona before looking back at Steve. "Fine. Go spend time with your daughter." She smiled when Arizona giggled and hurried upstairs with her bags.

Steve looked at his mother as she glared at him. "You will get more time with her than I will since I have a job. Look, she's already mad at me for being an absentee father. I just need time with her so she learns that it wasn't my fault that this happened."

Doris nodded. "Yeah, I know that. I guess she is feeling the same thing when I showed up out of the blue when you thought I was dead."

"Yeah, but I knew you. This is the first day she has actually talked to me." Steve sighed before grabbing Arizona's other bag. "I'm going to go help her get settled."

"Hey, do you know why she was named Arizona?" Doris asked, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve smiled lightly. "She is named after the _U.S.S. Arizona_. And, her last name is McGarrett." Doris grinned as her son climbed the stairs, heading to the back guest room across the hall from his own. Steve walked into the room to find Arizona looking at pictures on the dresser. "What are you looking at?"

Arizona looked up at him and put the picture, in her hands, down. "I was just looking at these pictures. The same guy is in almost every one of them."

"That would be your grandpa, my dad." Steve smiled, putting her bag down and walking over to her. He picked up one of the pictures of his whole family. "You already know my mom." He smirked pointing to Doris in the picture. "That's your grandpa. That's me. And, this would be your aunt Mary Ann."

"She's pretty." Arizona murmured before looking at the other pictures.

"Yeah, you'd probably like her." Steve smiled before looking around the room. "Maybe we should move them out of here and give you some room."

Arizona shook her head. "No, I actually like them. We'll find a place for them." She walked over to the bed and put her bag down on the mattress. "I do want a new blanket set though. We need to bring some life to this room."

Steve smirked. "Does that mean a paint job?"

"We could do that too." Arizona smiled as she put a hand on the wall, scanning the white walls. She turned when she saw the door in the corner of the room and opened it. "My own walk in closet."

Steve chuckled. "It's the only one in the house. You are more than welcome to have it."

"Sweet!" Arizona grinned before walking in and turning the light on. Steve smiled lightly and put her big suitcase on the bed. His heart rate accelerated when Arizona screamed.

"Arizona, are you okay?" He asked, hurrying into the closet. "What's wrong?" He put a comforting hand on her back before looking to where she was. He jumped when he saw the biggest spider he had ever seen climbing up the wall. "It's just a spider."

Arizona looked up at him. "Yeah, a big ass spider."

"Didn't your mother talk to you about your language?" Steve scolded her before grabbing a cardboard box from one of the shelves above. He smacked it against the wall, killing the spider. "Your grandmother and you could probably clean out this closet while I work tomorrow. There's probably a lot more pictures in here."

"Any more of you as a kid?" Arizona asked, sounding almost hopeful. "I want to see what you looked like growing up. Mom doesn't believe you ever looked like a nerd, but everybody does in their school photos."

Steve laughed. "They are probably in here." He pulled down a different box and handed it to her. "That's my parents' wedding photo box."

Arizona shuffled through the photos. "Nobody ever put these in a photo album?"

"No, why?" Steve asked, looking at the other boxes on the top shelves.

"That can be a project for me. Maybe your girlfriend can help me." Arizona teased before looking at more of the photos.

Steve's eyes widened. "That's right. You still have to meet Cath."

**Please review! You guys are the best! I know this is a little short, but I wanted to update before watching a movie I've wanted to watch for three years now. It's really expensive last time I checked.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**

Steve looked at his watch again before his mother walked down dressed up for dinner. Since it was Arizona's first night on the island, he decided he wanted to take her out for dinner so that she could meet Cath and eat something that he didn't have to cook. He hadn't told Cath yet that he was bringing his daughter. "Steve, you look pale. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I'm just nervous." Steve sighed before he saw his daughter walk down the stairs. "Wow." She had a royal blue silk dress that was mid thigh. It had a single sleeve that was loose fitting and had a slit up the side. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"A dress." Arizona smiled looking down at it. "It's one of my favorites."

Steve stared at the dress. "Where's the rest of it?"

Arizona groaned. "Steve, clam down. I wear dresses like this all the time. It's fine."

"You're fifteen. You should be wearing a turtle neck and big baggy pants, snow pants." Steve stated, knowing he was overreacting a little bit.

"Steve, tone it down a little bit. We're going to be late. She looks beautiful and her dress is nice." Doris sighed, patting his shoulder. She put a hand on Arizona's back, leading her to the door. "Let's get going."

Steve drove them to the restaurant and mentally prepared himself for what Cath might have to say. He opened the passenger door, letting his daughter and mother get out of the car. They both walked towards the front door, already talking about where they wanted to sit. Steve looked around and saw Cath's car pull into the parking lot. She got out and smiled at him as she walked towards him. "Hey, how was your day?" She asked before hugging him, kissing his cheek.

"It was interesting. How was yours?" Steve asked, sliding his hand into hers as they walked towards the restaurant.

"It was okay. It's too busy to really go over everything. What was so interesting today?" Cath asked looking up at him.

Steve scratched his chin. "Well," He looked at his daughter and mother talking and laughing. "I need you to hear me out." Cath looked up at him, stopping to give her attention fully to him. "I just want to start out with the fact that I didn't know about any of this until this morning." He took a deep breath. "I have a daughter."

Cath's eyes widened. "You, you have a daughter." She stuttered. "As in a girl who has half of your chromosomes?"

"Yes, that would be my daughter." Steve nodded. "I literally just found out his morning when my old girlfriend came here to identify a body for us. We dated for a couple months before she went to New York and I came back to Hawaii."

Cath ran a hand through her hair. "Wow... I mean wow." She started chuckling. "I can't believe that you actually have a daughter. What's her name?"

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would." Steve said, still waiting for her to blow.

Cath nodded. "I am taking it a lot better than I would too. Of course, I never thought that this would happen." She looked into the glass doors of the restaurant, finding Doris talking to a young girl. "Is that her?"

Steve looked followed Cath's gaze and smiled seeing his daughter laugh at his mother. "Yeah, that's her. Her name is Arizona, after the _U.S.S Arizona._"

"That's actually kind of cool." Cath smiled lightly before rubbing Steve's arm. "So, I'm guessing we didn't come here for a romantic date?"

Steve chuckled before shaking his head. "No, I thought you could meet her. She's going to be staying here over the summer."

"Well, then I should probably go meet her." Cath grinned before walking towards the front doors. She turned to him when he didn't follow her. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Steve smiled before joining her. They looked around to find Doris and Arizona already chatting away at a table set for four. "There they are." He put a hand on Cath's back and led her over to the table before pulling a chair out for her beside his mother. He sat down in between her and Arizona. "Okay, Arizona, this is Catherine. Cath, this is Arizona."

Cath smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Arizona grinned and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too. Sorry to just barge in unexpectedly like this. It was kind of a shocker for me too."

"No problem. I think it could be kind of interesting." Cath chuckled, picking up her menu.

Arizona smiled. "I'm kind of interested myself." She smirked when Steve looked at her curiously. "A girl has her secrets, Steve. You'll have to learn."

"Are you telling me I have to learn about you too? I already have these two." Steve asked, pointing at Cath and Doris.

Arizona chuckled. "You always have to learn about women. We are always evolving." She looked at her menu.

Cath leaned over to Steve and put a hand on his arm. "I already like her. She's adorable."

After ordering and receiving their meals, Steve was interested in what Cath and Doris were asking Arizona and decided to join in. "So, have you thought about what you want to do after high school?"

"I have." Arizona smiled, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "I actually want to start my own restaurant here in Hawaii and see where it goes. I've been cooking since I was four. My boyfriend taught me how to grill with his dad when I was seven."

"Boyfriend?" Steve asked, stopping mid bite.

Arizona laughed while nodding. "We've been dating for a couple years now. He was my next door neighbor until husband number two." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear after putting her fork down. "Other than that, Mom has told me I should look into the fashion business."

Doris smiled and pointed to Arizona's dress. "Well, you obviously have good taste."

"Thanks, I made this actually." Arizona grinned looking down at the dress.

"You made that! Can you make me one?" Cath asked stunned and excited at the same time.

Arizona chuckled. "Yeah, just tell me when you want it and we can figure out a schedule for it." She took a sip of her water and leaned back in her seat. "This place gives you a lot for your buck."

Doris smiled. "Well, when you're from the island, the treat you better. Tourists don't usually get as much."

Steve was still concentrating at the fact that his daughter had a boyfriend. "So, what does this boyfriend of yours want to do when he gets out of college?"

"Well, ironically, he wants to become a cop for Hawaii Five-0." Arizona smirked, making Doris and Cath chuckle. "He said either that or come here to become a surgeon. What kind, he doesn't know yet."

"Well, I'm screwed." Steve muttered before leaning back in his own chair.

**Please review! You guys are the best! I love love love reviews! My teacher and I look at them sometimes during my study hall! LOL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Steve walked into the house after working all day to find the house dark. He frowned, wondering where his mother and daughter were. When he heard giggling from upstairs, he smiled and went up seeing the light to his daughter's room on. He walked inside and saw Doris and Arizona laying on her bed, watching TV. "What are you guys doing?"

"Enjoying Arizona's new bedspread. We did some shopping today." Doris smiled, pointing to the bags in the corner. "We got some paint and some other things for her room." She kissed Arizona's head before looking back at the TV.

"What are you watching?" Steve asked before sitting down on the foot of the bed, looking over at the TV.

Arizona smiled. "I have no idea. We just found it on TV and it looked good." She picked up a bowl from the floor beside her and held it out. "Popcorn?"

Steve took the bowl. "Thanks." He grabbed a handful before putting it in his mouth. He watched the TV for a moment and looked at his mother. "You are letting my daughter watch this?"

"Steve, this is not as bad as some things I've seen." Arizona smiled lightly.

"They saying the F bomb every other word." Steve said shaking his head, going for the remote.

Arizona grabbed the remote and put it under her pillow. "It's fine." She grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Steve's lap and turned her attention back to the TV.

Steve shook his head. "Man, you are stubborn."

"Look where she gets it from." Doris smiled, her arm around her granddaughter.

Steve smiled. "He gets it from Grandpa." Doris laughed. "It passed down to my daughter."

"Through you." Doris grinned before looking at her watch. "Well, I would love to stay here and watch movies, but I have a date." She kissed Arizona's head before leaving the room.

Steve stood up and sat down where his mother previously was, wrapping his arm around his daughter. "So, what did you want to do tonight? We can watch a movie like we are now. We could... well, I don't know what else to do. I've lived here too long."

Arizona giggled before popping another kernel into her mouth. "A movie is fine. When are we going to paint my room?"

Steve shrugged. "We could probably do it tomorrow. What color did you buy?"

"Neon green, sunshine yellow, hot pink, bright orange, and phantom purple." Arizona smiled, changing the channel now that the movie was boring her.

"Why did you buy all those colors?" Steve asked, wondering how many colors they needed for one room.

Arizona smiled. "Grandma and I set out our game plan with the paint." She took out a piece of paper and showed him. "On two opposite walls, we are going to divide the walls into four separate squares and use pink, orange, yellow, and green on them. The two other opposite walls, we'll use the purple. The door will stay white, along with the boarders."

Steve looked at the paper with surprise. "Wow, you guys put a lot of thought into this. You keep surprising me everyday." He kissed her head and gave her the paper. "So, we're going to need that blue tape so I paint inside the lines." Arizona giggled. "I am serious. I am good at aiming a gun, but I was never good at staying inside the lines when coloring."

"I wasn't either. I got better at it though. I kind of had to so I could understand my designs." Arizona smiled before picking up a lunch bag. She opened it and dumped out at least fifteen different movies.

"Wow, did your mother tell you that you were going to be staying with me over the summer?" Steve asked as he looked through the movies. Half of them he had never heard about.

Arizona shook her head. "No, she just told me that I'd be staying a while. I just thought that her current boyfriend would come out here and have a business trip while she worked back in New York." She paused before mindlessly sorting the movies. "I hate it out there. There's just skyscrapers and helicopters you mistake for stars."

"Yeah, it's no Hawaii." Steve agreed, looking at his daughter.

Arizona nodded. "That's for sure. I love it here. I can actually lay down in the grass and not hear police sirens every five minutes." She grabbed a movie and held it up to Steve. "Have you ever seen this?"

Steve took the movie and looked it over. "_The Heat_? No, I haven't even heard of this."

"Wow, this is a great movie." Arizona grinned before getting up and putting it into the DVD player that was under her TV. She put the other movies back before plopping down next to Steve again.

While she was skipping to the menu, Steve thought of something that he should probably know. "What's your full name?" He asked.

Arizona glanced at him before pressing the play button on the menu and putting the remote down. "Arizona Juliana McGarrett."

"So, I could call you AJ." Steve smirked, tightening his arm around her.

"I guess you could." Arizona smiled. "Nobody has called me that before. I've been called McJay, Rizzo, and some of my teachers just called me McGarrett."

"It's a strong name." Steve grinned before stuffing more popcorn into his mouth. "So, my nickname for you can be AJ. It can be our thing."

Arizona chuckled. "Our thing? So, we already have a thing?"

Steve looked down at her with a crooked smile. "Is there a problem with that?" He watched as his daughter giggled, shaking her head. "Good."

The next morning, Steve woke up and went downstairs before hearing his phone ring in his pocket. "McGarrett." He greeted.

"Hey Steve, we found George's laptop and Max came back with his report last night. Steve, this guy was tortured. Every stab wound he had was enough to draw blood and pain, but none of them would've killed him." Danny said into the phone, looking down at Max's report.

"So, whoever killed him wanted to know something. He probably took the laptop if George didn't tell him." Steve concluded before seeing Arizona come down the stairs. "Did you find anything on the laptop?"

Danny sighed. "Nothing actually. The drive was wiped clean. The only thing saved on here was pictures and most of his documents from what we can tell. His background was of him, Sarah, and Arizona."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "Why was Arizona's photo on his laptop?"

"Okay, I don't know. I didn't know this guy." Danny said, shrugging his shoulders. "Man, you sound like a father. But, we figured this guy has to be ex-military or something like that to know how to torture a man with stabbing."

"Yeah, we'll look over things when I get there." Steve nodded before hanging up and looking at his daughter. She sat down on a barstool and looked up at Steve. She looked exhausted. "You look like you slept in a cave for three hours." He chuckled.

Arizona yawned and combed her bangs back. "I shared a twin bed with you last night because we both fell asleep watching _Hannibal_. I fell out of the bed three times because you took up most of the bed."

Steve chuckled. "I don't move when I sleep though. I may turn once or twice, but I keep to my space." He kissed her head. "I gotta go into work. We got some new evidence. Are you going to be okay with your grandmother?"

"Yeah, she and I can go to the beach. We'll paint my room another time." Arizona nodded.

"I forgot about that." He sighed before looking at her. "You sure?" His daughter chuckled, but nodded again. "Okay." He walked to the staircase before starting to go up. "Mom, you have another day with AJ!"

"YES!" Doris nearly yelled from her room.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Steve brushed his teeth as he looked in the mirror. His left hand was gripping the sink, trying to figure out how he could get along with Arizona. How could one teenager cause him so much anger? The passed two days, he had been working and Arizona just kept getting more and more irritated that they weren't spending time together. Now, when he got home, she walked out of the room or ignored him all together until the next morning. His eyes darted to the hallway when he saw her. She stood in the doorway and groaned. "I have to use the bathroom." She said.

Steve looked at the toilet and then back at her. "Go ahead."

Her eyes widened. "Gross! Steve, get out of the bathroom! I am not going in front of you. That's disgusting."

"I used to shower in front of ten other guys when I was a Navy SEAL." Steve argued. "You can use the toilet in front of your old man."

"I am not a Navy SEAL and you were an absent asshole of a father. Bathroom, please." Arizona said again, her arms crossed over her chest.

Steve spit into the sink and rinsed off his toothbrush. "For the one hundredth time, I did not know you existed. Trust me, if I knew about you, I would've hunted you down to get custody rights. I don't care if you like it or not. You are my daughter."

"Yeah, and you're ignoring your daughter's need for a bathroom." Arizona stated, her head cocking to the side.

"Being a father sucks so far." Steve gritted out, walking passed her, down towards the kitchen.

Arizona called after him. "Yeah, and being your daughter isn't the greatest either."

Steve turned to look at her, but saw the bathroom door slam shut. He bawled his hands into fists and looked into the living room. He saw the pillow on the couch and went to retrieve it. Once in his hands, he started punching it, working out his frustrations on something that wouldn't show later on. Doris popped out of the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe with a cup of tea in her hands. "Child problems, Steve?"

"How can I already love her like a daughter, but want her to go away? She's driving me nuts! How many times can I apologize for something that wasn't my fault? Chelsea didn't tell me! How was I supposed to know?" Steve asked his mother, dropping into the chair.

Doris slowly sat on the coffee table in front of him and patted his knee. "You finally know what it's like to be a parent. She'll get over it. You just have to stop being so... you. For the past how many years, you've been living on your own. Your daughter is used to living with people. First off, the whole bathroom thing. You have one bathroom and you have a teenage daughter. She is going to want the bathroom a lot and she is going to want it all to herself. She cannot shower in less than three minutes."

"Okay, I get it. I have to learn to compromise with her. But, she keeps blaming me for not being in her life. How can I do anything for that?" Steve asked.

"Well, just form a relationship with her. Take her around the island or see what she's interested in. She's been here for three days and you've been at work most of the time." Doris said, holding her cup with both hands. "It's kind of what I did with you when you and your sister found out I was alive. It was hard and heart breaking, but I have you guys back now."

"But, that's different. You checked in on us. I didn't know she existed until three days ago." Steve sighed, running a hand down his face. He looked down at floor in the kitchen. "What if I can't form a relationship with her before she heads off to college? She's already fifteen. I have three years with her."

Doris cocked her head to the side, getting his eyes to look at her. "You will have a relationship with your daughter before then. It may seem impossible now, but it will happen." She stood up and headed back into kitchen. Steve sighed and closed his eyes. He looked up the stairs when he heard a door slam shut.

Arizona came down a moment later, obviously not happy. She walked into the kitchen before grabbing a box of cereal. "Morning Grandma." She smiled lightly.

"Morning sweetie!" Doris grinned, kissing Arizona's head and giving her a one arm hug. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, I fell asleep right after I talked to my mom." Arizona nodded before pouring milk into her bowl, taking a seat at the counter.

"How is your mom?" Steve asked walking into the kitchen.

Arizona stared at him for a moment before speaking. "She is fine, busy. She is working on this big project with her boss. When she brings work home, I usually help her with it. I swear; I could work at her company. I know most of its secrets."

Doris chuckled. "Well, you have a safety net then." Arizona giggled.

Steve dropped his forearms to the counter in front of Arizona and looked at her. "What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Nothing that I know of." Arizona said before putting a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Good, how about you and I go around the island and I can give you a tour? Or we can just go do something." Steve suggested.

Arizona swallowed and looked at him skeptically. "Don't you have to work today?"

Steve shook his head. "Unless we figure out who or killer is, I am all yours today." He grinned when his daughter smiled at him, showing her teeth.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

"You were such a geek." Arizona giggled as she leaned into Steve's side. Steve, Arizona, and Doris were huddled on the couch looking at Steve's old year books.

"Excuse me? I was a stud." Steve said, turning the page and pointing to his senior picture. "See, I had every girl eating out of the palm of my hand."

Doris patted his shoulder. "I wouldn't say that."

"In public?" Steve questioned.

Doris shook her head. "I would just say never ever again."

Arizona chuckled and turned the page. "Here is the first colored page I have seen in this book."

"We couldn't afford all the colored pictures you guys use today. Now, black and white pictures cost more." Doris smiled and kissed Arizona's head. She looked at her watch and stood up. "Well, as much as I love doing this, I have a date tonight."

"Mom, that's your third this week." Steve said, watching as his mother headed towards the staircase.

Doris smirked over her shoulder. "Yeah, that's three more times than you and I'm your mother." She hurried upstairs.

Arizona chuckled and closed the book and put it on the coffee table before yawning. "I had fun today. You know, touring the island."

"I had fun too." Steve smiled and kissed her head, rubbing her arm. "We could go out tonight. We could go to a movie if you wanted. Get some popcorn and candy. You can find out why Cath never wants to go to a movie with me."

"Why doesn't she?" Arizona asked, tilting her head back to look at him in the eyes.

Steve grinned. "You will have to find out." She smiled at him before they got up and hurried out to the car. They started down the main road and tried picking a station they both liked. "So, what movie do you want to see?"

Arizona took out her phone. "I don't even know what's out right now." She started searching on her phone before telling Steve a list of movies that were in theaters.

"Why don't you pick which movie you want and I get to pick the candy?" Steve suggested, looking over at her.

"Deal." Arizona laughed as she put her phone back in her pocket.

Steve smiled at her and looked out her window, his eyes widening when he saw a truck coming right at them. "AJ!" He yelled, putting his arm around her, before the truck t-boned their car. Steve felt his head hit the car door, his hearing getting messed up. All he heard was this buzzing noise. When the car stopped sliding, he looked at Arizona to find her gripping the door handle to the car and the gear shift. "You okay?"

Arizona nodded. "What the hell happened?" Her voice echoed into his ears.

"I don't know." Steve said, shaking his head. His heart started pounding in his chest when the car moved again, but stopped when the truck shook free. It stopped in the middle of the road and three guys got out. "Get down!" He yelled when he saw the guns they were holding. He groaned when he felt his leg pinned in the car, making him twist it. He started searching for his gun, but couldn't find it.

"Steve!" Arizona screamed when her door was pried open. Two of the men appeared, one of them pointing a gun at Steve. "No!" She screamed again when the other man grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of the car.

"AJ!" Steve yelled, trying to get his leg free. The other man, with the gun, cocked his gun. Quickly, Steve opened his door and ended up falling out onto the black top. He grunted and then saw his gun sitting on the floor of the car. Grabbing it, he stood back up to find the three guys loading back up into there truck. Arizona screaming and struggling against them. He started shooting at the truck when the doors closed, trying to hit the tires. The truck sped away, smoke coming from the spinning tires.

Steve ran back to the car and grabbed his cell phone off his seat and called Danny. "Steve, you had the whole day off. Don't call me to gloat."

"Danny, three guys just took AJ. It was a dark blue Ford truck. I only caught part of the license plate. It was 387 and then three letters. All of the guys were wearing black, even ski masks. They headed south on that intersection a mile east from my house. They t-boned the car and then came and got Arizona." Steve explained, crouching down by the car, leaning against it. He could hear sirens faintly coming towards them.

Danny hurried outside to his car. "Okay, I will meet you there and get Kono and Chin out to find that truck. We'll get eyes up in the sky, Steve. We'll find her."

Steve clenched his jaw and looked around at the people looking at the wreckage. "I am going to kill those guys. I will hunt them down to the ends of the earth."

"Wow, okay, hello Mr. Protective." Danny said as he turned on his own sirens, speeding off to the intersection. "Listen to me, we will get Arizona back. But, we need you to use your cop skills and not your father skills. Your feelings will get in the way of your judgment; I know."

"I'll use both." Steve said matter of factly as he saw the ambulance pull up. "Call Kono and Chin. Once I get checked out, I am going out to find those sons of bitches." He hung up right before a paramedic came over and helped Steve up from his crouching position.

"Sir, we need to get you to the hospital." He said as more paramedics came over with a gurney.

Steve shook his head. "No, I just hit my head. I just want the okay to go. The truck that hit my car is out there with my daughter."

The paramedic opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. A different one spoke up. "Detective, we don't need you playing hero with an injury that could be serious. We would feel much better if you got checked out at the hospital."

"You either check me out here or not at all. That is your choice." Steve bargained, holding up his keys.

"We'll check you out in the bus." A paramedic sighed and hurried with Steve over to the ambulance.

Steve sat on the back of the ambulance and watched as the paramedic started examining him. "Make it quick."

**Please review! Love you guys! I have had the past four days off from school because of snow and ice.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**

"Steve!" Danny called as he got out of his car.

"Danny, what'd you find out?" Steve asked pushing away from the paramedics looking him over. "Did you get eyes on Arizona?"

Danny nodded. "We followed her, but lost site of the car downtown. We put out a bolo on the car and Arizona. We will find her. In the mean time, we need to get you to the hospital to get checked out."

"No, I am going to find AJ. Where did you last see her?" Steve asked going over to Danny's car.

Danny walked with him, trying to convey the words he knew he had to say. "We lost her on the boardwalk. They got out of the car with her and took her in. We lost them somewhere between the Ferris wheel and the game rows."

Steve stopped and turned to Danny. "She could be anywhere."

"I know, Steve. We are looking everywhere. She's going to be fine." Danny said trying to calm Steve down. "Look, we'll go back to the house and look at street cameras. Kono is already looking through the database."

"Do you know who these guys are yet? Why the hell would they want Arizona? She's a fifteen year old who wants to own a restaurant. What could she possibly have what they want?" Steve asked as he got into the driver's seat of Danny's car. Danny got into the passenger side and handed Steve the keys. "Chelsea is going to kill me. I have our daughter for four days and she is already kidnapped."

Danny grabbed the door when Steve took off down the road. "We'll figure that out. Maybe they aren't after Arizona. What if they are after Chelsea or you?"

Steve sighed. "Then, I am the worst father in the world."

Steve and Danny jogged over to Kono and Chin looking at the monitors. "Have you found anything?" Danny asked as Steve started scanning through every camera they had up.

"Their car was invisible." Chin sighed.

"You couldn't find it?" Steve asked turning to them. "Did you check every camera?"

"Yes, but Steve the car was literally invisible. We have the car chase on tape, but the car Arizona was in wasn't on the cameras. We only figured it out when we saw this video." Kono explained, pulling up a video from the camera. Steve watched as three police cars sped down the highway, suddenly they turned around and started speeding the other way.

Danny furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you telling me these guys somehow got their car camera proof?"

Chin nodded. "I don't know how they did it, but it's impossible to track them by camera. If we want to find them, we are going to have to do it the old fashion way."

"We're going to have to find them on the streets." Steve breathed turning back to the cameras. He looked down at his belt when his phone started ringing. He grabbed his phone and found Chelsea's name flashing across the screen. "It's her." He breathed before walking into his office. "Chelsea?"

"Steve, where's Arizona? I have been texting her like crazy and she isn't answering me." Chelsea asked, worry laced in her voice. She watched as her coworkers walked by, heading to their next meeting or to their desk.

Steve looked around and saw that everyone was looking at the monitors, moving things around and trying to figure things out. "Chels, I have something to tell you. You aren't going to like it."

Chelsea felt her throat constrict. "What happened? Steve, what happened to Arizona?"

"Well, here's how it started..." Steve began as Danny, Kono, and Chin continued to scan every piece of footage they could.

Danny ran a hand down his face, his other hand on his hip. "So, how are we going to find them? This car could slip by any cop car in a flash if the officer inside wasn't paying attention. They could be doing things to this car as we speak."

"Paint job, new exterior, new license plate. They could have an entirely different car or another car standing by. These guys are thorough." Kono added, leaning against the counter behind her.

Chin shook his head and looked at Danny. "How is Steve taking it?"

Danny shrugged. "He's taking it like any other man who just watched his daughter being abducted. He's trying to get her back even if it kills him in the process. To tell you the truth, I would probably be doing the same thing."

Steve walked out of his office, hanging up his phone. "That was Chelsea. I told her what happened."

"Is she coming out here?" Chin asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"I told her to stay out there until we find AJ. We don't know how long it could take. We may never find her." Steve sighed.

Kono walked up to him and hugged him. "She's counting on you, Steve. Don't give up on her. We'll get her back."

Steve looked down at her and nodded. "I know. I'm not. I'm just being realistic with myself." He looked back at the screen and put his emotions aside. "If that car is invisible, then we have to use eyes in the city. But, we can still look at the cameras."

"How? Steve, we can't see the car?" Danny asked pointing to the camera shots.

"Yes, but we can still looking for things out of the ordinary. That car is going to be going as fast as it can go without destroying itself. Anything that it passes will move for a second and stop. Bushes, tree branches, stuff like that." Steve explained looking at the cameras. "We just have to determine the car from the wind. It rained this afternoon. There's bound to be puddles still on the ground. We might be able to see tracks if the car went through water."

Chin sighed and looked at the cameras. "It's worth a shot. We aren't getting anywhere waiting for the car."

"The car may not even be the same car anymore." Danny huffed and sat down in a chair, turning to watched the cameras. "We still have a bolo out on the car and Arizona. So, if someone sees anything, we'll get the call."

Steve nodded and grabbed his own chair, positioning it in front of the cameras. "I'll find her if it's the last thing I do. I am going to try anything." He looked at the cameras and saw Kono rewinding to the accident. "How long was the chase?"

"About ten minutes." Kono breathed as she stopped, playing just as Arizona was taken out of the car. "Why didn't they kill you?"

"He was about to when I opened my door. My leg was jammed in the car from the accident." Steve sighed and shook his head. "She's probably scared out of her mind right now."

**Please review! Love you guys! If you want to follow me on twitter, PM me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

"Get you hands off of me!" Arizona yelled as a guy pulled her into the back of a carrier plane.

He threw her down onto the floor, pointing his gun at her. "Shut up!"

"Hey! We need her alive." Another man yelled walking out from behind a big crate. He was wearing black slacks and a black pinstripe shirt. "Arizona McGarrett."

"Who the hell else would I be?" Arizona huffed before he pulled her up onto her feet. She held up her handcuffed wrists and shook them slightly. "Can we take these off please?"

The guy smirked and tapped her nose. "No, I need you to do something for me."

Arizona let her arms drop. "And, why would I do anything for you?"

"Because, I have connections. You don't want anything to happen to your mother, Chelsea, or your father, Steve." He threatened as he moved towards the crate again where men were working on opening it. "You know, you remind me a lot of your father. I've only met him once or twice."

Arizona huffed. "I haven't even known the man for a month."

"Yet, you've known him your whole life." The man smiled before the crate dropped open, revealing a large safe. Arizona's eyes went wide. "You know what this is, don't you?"

Arizona looked behind her at the car she was just taken out of down on the ground. "Are we going anywhere?"

The man stepped closer to her. "Answer the question, Ms. McGarrett. Do you know what this is?"

Arizona sighed and nodded. "It's the vault from the agency my mom works for. It was stolen two weeks ago and that's why my mom couldn't stay here."

"You know this vault pretty well, don't you?" The man asked putting his hand on the stainless steel box.

"Pretty well..." Arizona said almost unsure of herself. "Why do you want it?"

The man walked up to her and stood next to her, facing the opposite direction. "Do you know what is in that vault, Arizona?"

Arizona shook her head. "No."

"Three billion dollars." The man grinned. Arizona's jaw dropped as she started at the vault. "I need you to open it. After we stay under the radar for a while and let things cool down, I promise you. You can have a share of the money and go wherever you'd like. I won't stop you."

"Anywhere?" Arizona asked. She watched as the man smiled with a nod and rolled her eyes, knowing the minute she opened it he would shoot her. "Well, they change the code by computer every so often. When you stole it, they probably changed it again. It would take me days to crack into that thing, but I know it as well as anybody else at that company."

The man scowled, but nodded. "Get it loaded on the truck. We'll take it back to the house." When a different man walked by, he grabbed his arm. "Take her back to the car and keep her comfortable." The other man grabbed Arizona's arm harshly, making her yelp, before pulling her out of the plane. The man went up to the pilot and held up a wad of cash. "We were never here." The pilot nodded and took the money, placing it in his pocket, before going to help the men load the truck on.

"Thanks, that's great!" Danny said into his phone before hanging up. He looked at the rest of them and stood up. "Guys, we have a hit on the car and Arizona. She's still alive."

"Where were they spotted?" Steve asked as they all hurried out of the building.

Danny sighed. "The airport."

They all walked up to the carrier plane and saw the pilot talking to some of his men along with a few police officers. Steve walked up to the pilot. He held up a picture of Arizona. "You saw this girl?"

"Like I told the police, I didn't see a thing. I haven't talked to anybody all day." The pilot shrugged and pointed to his plane. "I just brought in a shipment. My men helped load it up before I got back."

Steve turned to the men and held up Arizona's picture. "Have any of you guys seen this girl? She was taken last night around five o'clock."

One of the men raised his hand. "We just helped load up the truck. They had a huge ass vault in the plane. Captain helped with the rest."

"I thought you said you didn't see anyone." Steve asked the pilot, turning back to him.

"I didn't see the girl." The pilot explained.

"Boss, they dragged the girl in to identify the vault. She knew it right away." Another member said.

Steve grabbed one of the pilot's arms as Danny grabbed the other. They hauled him up into the plane and threw him onto the ground. "It's time to start telling us the truth. Did you see this girl or not?"

The pilot shrugged and stood up. "I'm not sure."

"I didn't want to let him do this." Danny sighed before Steve punched the pilot. "Just answer my partner's questions and this will be a lot easier."

"Where is she?!" Steve yelled grabbing the pilot's collar.

The pilot raised his hands to cover his face. "I don't know, man. I was just paid to bring a shipment in and paid more to keep quiet about it."

Steve pulled the pilot up and threw him against the wall. "What happened?"

"They brought the girl in and their leader started threatening her by telling her that if she didn't help them, they would kill her parents." The pilot explained. "The crate we brought in had a huge vault that had like three billion dollars in it. It was stolen, I guess, from her mother's company and she knew the code."

"How would she know the code?" Danny asked Steve."

Steve shook his head. "I don't know. If they are having her open it, she won't be alive long."

The pilot shook his head. "She bought herself a few days. She said that the company probably changed the code from their computers after the vault was stolen. They told her that she could have a share of the money."

"That's bullshit." Steve muttered before shoving the pilot onto the floor again. "I'm arresting you with possession of stolen property and obstructing a police investigation." He looked at Danny. "How the hell would Arizona pull this off?"

"I don't know, but she must take after you to be pulling this horse shit." Danny retorted before handcuffing the pilot.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

"Here's your lunch." One of the men said as he walked into the complete concrete room with Arizona working on the vault. Arizona learned that his name was Greg. He had orange black hair and wore nothing but wife beaters and sweatpants. He dropped the take out bag onto the single table in the room and watched as Arizona worked for a moment before heading over to the table. "How's it coming?"

"The code isn't a normal one so I am going to try and override it manually. I don't know if it will work, but I can try." Arizona sighed as she took her food out of the bag. "You guys are going shoot me once that vault is open, so why should I try?"

Greg furrowed his eyebrows and sat on the table. "We're not going to kill you."

"Yeah, and pigs will start flying to China tomorrow." Arizona said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious. Wo Fat isn't going to kill you." Greg said referring to the man that talked to Arizona on the plane. "He picked you for a reason."

Arizona stared at Greg before opening the small box containing her dinner. "What's the reason?"

Greg shrugged and shook his head. "Even I don't know that."

Steve shook his head. "Danny, if I tell her what happened, she is going to think I am a horrible father and I am never going to see my daughter again."

"Steve, if we don't find out how Arizona figured all this out and knows all this stuff, she could be lost forever. At least, if you call Chelsea, we can bring her home and she can be with her family." Danny explained dropping his hands to Steve's desk. "You want that, don't you?"

"Of course, I do." Steve sighed as he ran a hand down his face. His eyes widened when he realized someone he forgot about. "I haven't told my mom."

Danny's eyes widened. "Arizona was taken last night and you haven't told her yet. You just set yourself up to be killed."

Steve put his face in his hands. "Could you tell her?"

"Oh, so now you are going to throw me into the pen of wolves?" Danny asked gesturing to himself. "Some partner you are."

"I'm surprised she hasn't called me or texted me about Arizona." Steve muttered before dropping his phone onto his desk. "What are we going to do? The truck that they took to the airport is invisible to cameras. We don't even know who took her."

Chin and Kono walked in. "No, we don't. But, we have an idea." Kono said before gesturing for the two to follow them out to the monitors.

Steve and Danny followed them out and saw that Chin and Kono had Wo Fat's police record up. "Wo Fat? It can't be him. We sent him to prison on the mainland."

"He escaped and killed five men while doing so. We weren't called because the first call was made to DC and wasn't passed on." Chin explained as Kono pulled up a camera shot.

"Wo Fat was caught on camera at the airport with three other guys. They each had one bag and rented three cars under their names. Nothing has Wo Fat's name on it." Kono explained as she pointed at the three men by Wo Fat.

Steve looked at the cameras. "When did they get on the island?"

Chin looked at the flight records from the airport. "Last week. That safe was stolen two weeks ago."

"So, they would've had plenty of time to plan this out." Steve nodded looking at the camera shots. "Once she opens that safe, she is dead."

Max hurried towards them with a report from their dead guy. "Steve, I think this is something you need to see."

Steve looked at Max and jogged over to him. "What is it Max?"

"The bullet that was used on that George guy, the one that is friends with Chelsea." Max started. Steve nodded. "That bullet matched the bullet that was shot into your car. Whoever killed George took your daughter."

"This had to be Wo Fat." Steve sighed.

Danny furrowed his eyebrows. "Look, we know that he is a very, very bad man, but he might have not done this."

Steve shook his head. "He somehow knew that Arizona was mine and that Chelsea wanted to bring her here to meet me. He had to know."

"How would he have known?" Kono asked worrying about her friend.

Steve looked at all of them before running a hand down his face. "Wo Fat must've found out that we're brothers." He paused before growling and slamming his fist into the wall.

Wo Fat sat at his desk in a different large concrete room. He was looking over camera footage from his computer, making sure they got through the city without being seen. He looked up when Matt, another one of the men, brought in Arizona. She was struggling against his hold and the handcuffs around her wrist. "I brought her at your request. She gave us one hell of a trouble." He gritted out before shoving Arizona onto the floor.

"Hey! I told you we need her to be safe and healthy and happy!" Wo Fat shouted before pointing his gun at Matt. "Now, help her up and take the handcuffs off of her."

Matt scowled and yanked Arizona off the ground. She grunted when he twisted her arm violently. "Take it easy, buddy." Arizona growled.

"Your not the boss of me." Matt snarled into her ear before unlocking cuffs. Arizona turned around and thrust her palm into his nose before grabbing his gun, pointing it at him.

"Now, you let me out of here and Matt doesn't die." Arizona said calmly as she glanced at Wo Fat.

Wo Fat smiled. "You are good." He shot Matt in the chest. He gripped his chest before falling to the ground. "But, he is dispensable."

Arizona's jaw dropped as she slowly brought down her arm with the gun in hand. "What do you want with me?"

"I told you. I need you to open that safe." Wo Fat explained letting the gun dangle from his fingers.

"But, why wouldn't you kill me as soon as I open it?" Arizona asked turning to him.

Wo Fat grinned. "Because my sweet child, I could never kill my niece."

**Please review! Love you guys! Check out my new poll question!**


End file.
